Christmas Past, Christmas Present
by Lalenna
Summary: My Fic from CSI Santa 06 for Jenny 70529. Greg's determined for Sara to enjoy Christmas. Sandle. OS.


_**Christmas Past, Christmas Present**_

_CSI Santa for Jenny705229_

"So what are you all doing for Christmas?" Nick Stokes asked everyone as they left the Las Vegas Crime Lab, all looking forward to a few days off.

"It's my first Christmas with Tina," Warrick said with a smile. "We're having her folks and my Grandma over. A proper family thing."

"Well I'll be slaving over an oven on Christmas ad cleaning up after Lindsey, but I'll be having help this year, "Catherine said looking at Grissom. "Hope you can peel chop and cook."

"All three and I even wash-up. What about you Nicky? You're off until New Years Eve right." Grissom said turning to the other man.

"Yeah. I'm off to Texas with fifty tonnes of presents for the family. I can't wait, my flights in four hours." Nick said looking excited.

"Well I'm off, say hi to ya folks for me Nick," Warrick said as he gave a general wave and got in the car.

"I'm off too guys. See ya near New Year and have a great Christmas, you too Sar, Greg." Nick called to the two CSI's bringing up the rear of the group before also disappearing.

"So any plans?" Catherine asked Sara.

"Not really. A quite one this year." Sara replied giving Catherine a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Greg?"

"About the same." The youngest CSI replied.

"Well both have fun and see you soon," Catherine said as she followed Grissom to their car.

"You too Cath," Greg waved as the other left leaving just him and Sara.

"Well I better go too, see you soon Greg," Sara said with a genuine smile.

Sara walked into her apartment and sighed. She hated Christmas and everything it stood for. As a child she never got presents from her parents, never had a tree or a family meal. After her father was murdered she was in a different foster home each Christmas, she didn't have a family, just other peoples pity. Christmas was just a time she was forced to be off work and sit at home with nothing to do.

A knock on the door brought her back to herself. Sara opened the door to find Greg there.

"Hey Greg," Sara said with a confused look. "What's up?"

"You didn't seem yourself earlier so I thought I'd see if you were okay." Greg said looking sheepish.

"I'm fine Greg, honest. Do you want to come in for coffee?" Sara said pulling the door open more to let him in. Greg gave a smile as he walked into the apartment.

"Where's all the Christmas decs?" Greg asked as he noticed the bareness of the apartment.

"I haven't had time." Sara lied as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Well I'll help you if you want." Greg offered as he followed the brunette.

"There's not much point now. What are you doing for Christmas? Having family over?" Sara said trying to move the subject away from her lack of festive spirit. Greg didn't budge.

"But everyone has to have a Christmas Tree at least."

"I'm not a Christmas person Greg." Sara sighed.

"Why?" Greg asked pushing.

"Would you love Christmas if you knew that you'd never get presents, that while everyone else was going on about trees ad wrapping paper and presents your home would be empty except for yelling and beer cans, and that soon you wouldn't even have a family to spend the day with. Not that my parents ever wanted to be around me, or after them that every foster family would get you something out of pity but you'd get to sit and watch the real family laugh and joke together while you feel like an outsider." Sara stopped suddenly realising what she had said, the noticing the tears trickling down her face. Greg didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around her

"I'm sorry Sara," he said when the tears stopped.

"It doesn't matter, you didn't know." Sara said shaking herself.

"Come on," Greg said grabbing her hand.

"What?"

"We're going out. I'm going to show you what Christmas is really like, I'm going to show you that not all Christmas' are like those you remember." Greg said determinately as he led her to his car.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked ten minutes later after giving up trying to get him to drop the idea.

"We are going to get you a tree and lights, and tinsel and candy canes and food so we can have a proper Christmas dinner." Greg said as they pulled over next to a big store.

"We? Don't you have any plans?" Sara asked hopefully wanting to stop the fuss.

"Nope," was all Greg said.

Two hours later the pair pulled back up outside Sara's apartment the car overflowing.

"You get the door and I'll get the bags," Greg said as she grabbed half a dozen and followed Sara up the stairs, another trip down and back and everything was spread across Sara's living room.

"What on earth am I going to do with all this food?" Sara asked as she unpacked the makings of Christmas Dinner.

"I'll help you eat it," Greg called as he dropped a pile of Christmas decorations at her feet.

"What next?" Sara asked smiling, strangely enjoying herself, looking at the tins of junk food and mince pies now spread across the small table in the living room.

"Tree." Greg said smiling back, glad to see his friend happy, and throwing a set of lights at her.

The pair set to work doing the Christmas tree, wrapping it in multi-coloured lights, tinsel and candy canes. Lights decorated the windows highlighting the fake snow and tinsel draped over the TV set and woodwork.

Greg came over to stand by Sara as they finished their work.

"Looks good doesn't it?" Greg said quietly.

"It's amazing Greg, thank you," Sara smiled softly.

"One last job for you," Greg said handing her the white angel she had seen in the store buy not known he'd got. Reaching up she placed it on the top of the tree.

"Perfect." Sara laughed.

"I know," Greg said looking at Sara. Sara smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Maybe Christmas can be okay."

Fin.

* * *

Reviews loved and cherished XxX


End file.
